bella gets a kitten
by black-eyed-angel321
Summary: bella has a little cat but there is a problem ... all human


My kitten and fiancé

**One morning I woke up and sat on my bed, my eyes were still closed. I got up and looked at the clock it was 8:00 am, I lay lazily on the bed and then decided to get up I went to the bathroom in the way I heard the TV, so I guess dad was up.**

**I entered the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face and combed my hair, when I went down stairs dad heard me, because of the creak of the stairs.**

**''Sarah?'' dad called.**

**''Yes?'' I answered I didn't know why he called me but I bet he was going fishing with his friends or something.**

**''Could you come here for a second, umm I have something for you?'' umm some thing for me? That is unusual.**

**''Uummm sure'' I replied**

**I went to Charlie he was sitting in his favorite chair, there was a medium size box on the coffee table it was plain with circle holes in it ''hey dad wat's up?'' I asked I eyed him suspiciously; he was definitely trying to ignore my stare.**

**''I have something for you '' he repeated.**

**''Yeah so what is it, is it a good thing or bad thing?'' I hoped he didn't spend money on this thing, he just pointed to the box and motioned for me to take it, and I opened it carefully not expecting what was in there.**

**There in it sat a small bronze fur ball with sparkly bright green eyes staring at me, I squealed as I held the kitten in my arms it was so cute ''thanks dad its soo cuteeeee'' I hugged him lightly because I was still holding the kitten.**

**''Glad you liked it '' he muttered.**

**''Where did you get it?'' I asked I didn't know they have a pet store here, just a pet supply shop which is really funny they don't have a pet shop.**

**''Umm one of the guys at work had maybe six of them and he sold me one'' a guy at work? So it didn't cost him much.**

**''Soo is it a she or a hee?'' I asked I really didn't know what to call it, beside it looked like it was really young a month old maybe which simply made her cuter. **

**''Ohh it's a she I figured you will like a "she" more and it may be more ummm disciplined than a ''he'' '' he said.**

**As I was heading up stairs Charlie called me and told me that he already fed her for now but I still need to buy her some stuff.**

**''Thanks dad I love her already'', I took her box and went upstairs.**

**I sat on my bed and held her to an eye level, I gazed at her sparkly bright green eyes I wondered if it was similar to the color of Edward eyes, when I was gazing at her I remembered Edward I didn't know why , was it because the bronze fur or the bright green eyes.**

**''Soo what do we call you? '' I asked her as if she could answer me, she just meowed as an answer to me she was just soo cuteee I tickled her tummy, she made a sound like a half giggle and half meow, I simply adored her.I had a necklace in a bell shape and I wanted to play with her I held it in front of her and she stretched trying to reach it her eyes were really funny they were crossed and focused on the bell I laughed hard at her.**

**I decided to call her sparkle I found it quit funny to call her that it was either that or bronzy I didn't know why I just wanted a name to be something close Edward or like him. I lay on my bed with sparkle on my tummy; I was drifting to sleep when I heard dad saying he was going to his friend's house to watch a game. I thought about how will Edward react to her will her like her , or will tell me to get it out of the house, but I couldn't leave her alone she is just one month old. **

**I heard a knock on the door, I knew it was Edward. I left sparkle on my bed and went to get the door, I opened the door and there was Edward my gorgeous fiancé.**

**''Hey'' I greeted him while pulling him in the house.''Hello, love'' he said pulling me into a tight embrace with my favorite crooked smile.**

**''Edward? Are you ok?''.**

**''what's in your room?'' he asked in a mild confused whisper, ''umm a kitten , Charlie got it for me its really cute, you should see her she looks just like you'' I giggled at the last sentence it couldn't look like him I mean it a 'she' and it's a kitten.**

**"Ohhh Sarah I never told you this, but I am severely allergic to cats" he mumbled, and he seemed to have troubles in breathing, I immediately started to panic.**

**He made a choking sound, and he was seriously freaking me out I knew I was going to burst into tears any moment now because it's all my fault well its Charlie's fault…..**

**I grabbed his car keys and dragged him to the car and buckled him up, I drove to the hospital at full speed we arrived there in three minutes top.I called David, his dad on the way, which was actually a doctor in fork's hospital. We went through the ER and he was right there, by this time the tears were streaming down my face.**

**In the end Edward was fine, I called his sister Elizabeth and told her to get the kitten out of my room and donate it to some kids. **

**THE END**


End file.
